


Way down low

by Adara_Rose



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Passion, Romance, Stolen Moments, hidden love, so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening is late, the lights burned way down low just barely touching on the two forms writhing on the bed. They are so different and yet so alike; one is dark as rich dark chocolate, the other alternating between tan lines and pale skin where trousers and shirt has covered him from the harsh sunlight. They are both bare, and it is obvious at a glance just how well they fit together, like two puzzle pieces slotting together as their bodies join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way down low

The evening is late, the lights burned way down low just barely touching on the two forms writhing on the bed. They are so different and yet so alike; one is dark as rich dark chocolate, the other alternating between tan lines and pale skin where trousers and shirt has covered him from the harsh sunlight. They are both nude, and it is obvious at a glance just how well they fit together, like two puzzle pieces slotting together as their bodies join. The paler man, with his trembling back muscles and his rough buzzcut, is straddling the darker man, rolling his hips in a slow, languid manner. He writhes on his lover’s hard cock, glistening with lube as it pushes in and pulls out in a manner that can almost be described as lazy.

Strong tanned arms are wrapped around the darker man, callused fingers tangled in the black hair as they move, the dark skinned man clutching at the paler one’s hips, stroking his ass. They are making love, here in the low light of the street lights just outside, slow and sweet full of breathless sighs and moans and the way the dark skinned man looks at his lover is nothing short of reverent. The pale man makes a sound almost like a sob, a desperate _“..:Steve…”_ as his fingers tighten in his lover’s hair; it is too much, this feeling of being taken and possessed and cherished, and it hurts so wonderfully inside, all the broken pieces coming together in the warmth that is blue, blue eyes staring into his own. He presses down to meet the intruder that is slowly making him soar higher and higher, for once unafraid of the dizzying heights. Instead he presses closer, wanting more warmth, more of this feeling of coming home. His cheeks are wet but he makes no attempt to stop weeping. _“...Steve…”_ he sighs again, as his lips are claimed in a kiss sweet enough to break his heart. Steve presses wet kisses against his jaw, his neck, his adam’s apple, his collar, each kiss followed by his name being whispered like a benediction. _“...John...John...John…”_

He shifts his knees forward, changing the angle and Steve’s cock presses in just a bit deeper. There is a sharp spike of pleasure and he gasps, eyes closing without his permission. Steve laughs, a low throaty noise and rocks into that spot again, John whimpering with want. This is everything he ever wanted, everything he never thought he’d have, and he grinds his hips against Steve’s, wanting more friction but still not wanting this to end, wanting to be renewed in this slow, sweet roll of hips, clutching of hands, seeking of lips. Steve’s eyes are fixed on him like he is watching a miracle happen before his very eyes and it is perfection. He does not know how long they have been moving together, it does not matter. How long has the sea caressed the shore? How long has the earth strained to meet the waiting, willing sky?

Steve’s eyes are unending blue, his body pressed so close that John can feel him in his entirety, slotting together from their feet to their lips, and it feels like he is dying. The pleasure of their joined bodies is almost beyond his understanding, but the pleasure of their joined hearts is even more so. He is drowning and flying at the same time, little jolts of pleasure making his entire being quake. It has never been like this before, and he never wants it to end. But of course it does, gasping with pleasure and effort Steve presses in deep, digs his nails into John’s hips, and erupts somewhere deep within the core of his being. The seed from his lover burns like fire and soothes like warm water, ripping him apart and gluing him together, and he lets out a keening wail as he climbs the last peak and shatters like a star burning out, his back arched and mouth open, eyes closed, limbs locked. The sigh of his name follows him as he tumbles into nirvana.

When at last his eyes open, he looks into blue pools. The gaze has changed; there is still reverence, benediction, but now it is smudged with guilt. Guilt at what they are doing, what they are feeling, and he does not understand. They love each other, with every fiber of their beings, so how can Steve look at him with guilt?

He says nothing as his dark skinned lover leaves his embrace, leaves his bed. He closes his eyes so he does not have to see the clothes cover the body he still aches to touch.

They do not speak. There is nothing to say.

John buries his face in the sheets still smelling of Steve, of passion and of love making, and waits. Waits for his return. Waits to come alive again, even if only for a stolen moment.

The light is gone.


End file.
